Misunderstood
by lifeisbooks
Summary: Clary and her brother Jon have been bulied and teased at her school by none other that the ever-so-popular Jace Wayland for years. Clary has learned to ingnore it, but what happens when her brother Jonathan has had enough and decides to take action? AU, AH, Warning: Dark.


**On the news today there was a report about a shootinf in Oregon, and I just had to write this to raise awarness and the idea just came to me, so I have literally been sitting in my bed trypping for the past two hours. This is my first oneshot, so don't have too high of hopes. Enjoy!**

September 30, 2015

 **Clary POV**

My entire life is based off of lies. Every last part of it. Everyone thinks that they know me entire story, but that's far from true. Anything they thought they knew was really just a fraction of my life-if it was even true. Lies are all I am. They started as a habit and then began to consume me and take over my life. Am I proud of my life? No.

But lies are the only way to keep the walls I've build up, the only way to keep them from crumbling down.

 **3rd person POV following Clary**

As Clary began the torturous trek to school, she could only imagine the horrors that awaited her. The lies about her varying from cruel to downright awful. " _The anorexic freak is back, like anything will help her look better." "I bet that she has a child at home from a one-night stand. Poor guy!"_

The rumors spread about her were endless, she was only one of the ones who was treated like this. Clary's brother was the other one.

The same happened to Clary happened to him. STD's, cutting, bulimic, any derogatory term known was spread about him.

As Clary finished the trek with her brother, there were a few scare moments of respite before all hell broke loose. So much for getting to English peacefully Clary thought as she suffered the walk of shame to her locker. There was no one there to protect her or even help her.

Although her brother got the same "special treatment" as her, he took it more severely and often engaged in physical activity. Clary couldn't even begin to think about how many times he had been suspended and almost put on trial. Thank god for the dad who's police chief. And there in English sat the boy she hated most in the world, with a blonde bimbo on his lap, and an entourage cheering him on. It was sick the way this school works. Jace got so popular by teasing and bulling people-Clary and her brother specifically-and no one even realized how much they were hurting people. By now Clary was used to it, but her brother was a different story.

The school bell rang, signaling the start of class, and Clary's tormenting.

 **(Still 3rd POV but following Jace)**

English had started, but it wasn't like Jace cared. He was too busy caring about the blond girl who his lips were passionately on. The cheering echoed in his mind like drums, reminding him of the lifestyle that he chose.

•Flashback•

 _It was Jace's first day here, and being nervous was an understatement. Jace's body trembled with fear and he could feel the sweat pouring down his cheeks. This was all a trick of the mind of course, Jace had to seem confident on his first day or else he would get stuck with the nerds. No way. If Jace Wayland was going to fit in, he was going to make sure that he was confident as he was handsome. It was that very same confidence that had him running into something._

 _Someone, he corrected after seeing the tiny red headed girl sprawled out on the floor in front of him. A petite little girl who had to be at least a foot shorter than him, with green eyes brighter than a meadow grass and hair the color of flames. Well, I need a girlfriend to gain a rep so why not her? Jace pondered this over for an instant, coming to the conclusion that he liked the idea. And he had the perfect way to win her over._

 _"Oh I'm so sorry I'm new here and didn't see where I was going."_

 _"That's fine I guess, do you need help getting to your next class?" Little did Clary know that she was making the biggest mistake of her life._

 _"Sure, can you show me where D-203 is? I need to get to English."_

 _"I have class there too so let me show you."_

 _Once the reached the destination Jace grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, giving him that signature smirk he knew she would fall for. But at the same time Clary was internally groaning._

 _"Listen I need some way to get used to this place so if you could come over to my place the I'm sure we would have a good time." Jace whispered against her neck, letting his hot breath pour onto Clary's. Only Clary had a different reaction in mind._

 _"You have got to be kidding me! Do I look like someone who wants to get laid?" Clary responded, looking at Jace like he said he killed her puppy. Jace was appalled as Clary was disgusted, but he quickly regained his composure._

 _"Please you know you can't resist."_

 _"You are such an-"_

 _"You will regret this you know." Clary was shocked at his reaction, the new kid making threats? Whatever._

 _"Try me."_

 _"Look I know that you desperately want me and I can;t help the fact you've fallen in love with me but I will not fall in love with you." Jace almost shouted, making sure that all of the class heard_.

•End Flashback•

That was three years ago as a freshman. Most people would forget their freshman year but not Jace. That was how he became who he was today. Everyone loved him-excluding Clary. What is with that girl? It's been three years and she still hasn't fallen for me.

"Ahem." Mr. Herondale cleared his throat at Jace and the girl... was it Seelie? That had just broke apart for air. In the back of the room Clary couldn't help but chuckle at Jace,, he needed to be put in place after what he did to her. Because of Jace everyone suddenly thought it was fine-no wonderful to pick on Clary. Jace got his ticket to popularity while Clary was stuck wondering everyday if it would every stop. Just let me finish this year.

October 1, 2015

(Same 3rd POV, following Jon this time)

As Jon watched everyone meandering into the school grounds, blithely enjoying the perfect lives they had and not giving a f*** about the world, it only made him more certain that what he was doing was the right thing.

Everyone else thought that it would be a normal day at school. They would go to their classes, hang out with their friends, and go home to their family where they would have a great time. Why should they get to enjoy that when Jon never got a chance to. Him and his sister both suffered each and everyday-not that he cared too much about his sister-for their own personal entertainment. Each and every one of them laughed and mocked him, thinking that it was alright. Jon didn't care what happened to him after today, all he knew was that he had a score to settle.

As Jon's grip tightened on his father's gun, the perpetrator existed the car.

(Clary POV 3rd)

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The deafening sound was earsplitting in Clary's ears. A sound that was... a gunshot? There couldn't be a shooting could there? Fear and panic were rushing into Clary, causing her feet to move to the danger, regardless of he brain telling her the opposite. The sight before her was enough have fear take over everything. It was Clary's brother, with a large gun mindlessly shooting in every direction. There was the metallic smell of blood, the thick liquid that was everywhere. Lifeless bodies were just lying on the floor, some with eyes open, other with a number or horrid expression frozen on their faces.

More and more people were falling to the floor and even though tClary hated admitting it, this was the wrong thing to do.

"Jon!" Her voice rang out, but he was in too much of a rampage to hear her, "Jonathan Christopher Morgensten!" That got his attention.

"Clary?"

"Jon stop and put the gun down." Clary said cautiously, fully aware of the lethal weapon ready to fire if she did the wrong thing.

"Why should I? After all that they but me-us-through this is me showing mercy on them for what they have done. They deserve worse!" Jon shouted and started firing again.

Clary now had two options: get out of here and leave everyone to fend for themselves, or try and stop Jon. Unfortunately Clary chose the latter.

Charging toward Jon, Clary leapt onto his back and tried to pry the gun from his grip. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. Turning around Jon jerked back and forth frequently, doing everything he could to get his sister off. Clary struggled but kept her grip and was kicking at Jonathan or any limb she could reach. But Jon respond by sending the gun over his shoulder, hitting Clary's. Any closer she got to stopping him, he retaliated back. It was a dance, the action moving back and forth, playing out dramatically and one that would end in sorrow.

But that was the moment that Jace decided to dash in, causing Jon to go frantic. More people had gotten away since Clary was delaying him, but a good amount of people were still in the room when Jon went crazy after seeing the new arrival.

Jon gathered enough strength to shove his sister off, and attack the new prey. He hated treating his sister like that, but his eyes were on a bigger prize and she interfered.

Jace sprinted to Jon, hoping to accomplish what Clary had not. The echoes of bullets randomly being fired and ricocheting off the walls were enough to know that if he died stopping Jonathan, it would mean more lives saved.

Jace started with an uppercut, but Jon gave him a slamming on his jawbone with the but of his gun. But neither of them could feel the pain. The adrenaline pulsing through each of them, making them the only two in the world, made them oblivious to the chaos around them. Jon landed with a "thump" on the ground after getting his feet knocked out fom under him because of Jace. But he wasn't down for long considering the gun had fallen out of his hands, and both boys were obsessed over getting it.

But Jon wasn't fast enough, his right leg most likely shattered from a previous kick delivered by Jace not a minute ago. Jace grabbed the gun and aimmed it at the person who caused all of this.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

"Go ahead and do it, we all know that you want me dead anyway." Jace softened at that, was that how cruel he was to Jonathan? If it wasn't for him would that mean none of this would have happened?

"Why? Why do all of this?"

"All on you thought that you could go on with your lives, always making sure I was al the bottom. How does it feel when the roles are reversed?" Jon spat out, the venom in his eyes full of hatred and distain.

"That doesn't mean that you go around killing people because you want revenge."

"But it felt so good, and I would do it again in a heartbeat." That was what set Jace off, and after hitting Jon one more time with the gun, he was out cold.

A soft groan came from behind him, and Jace had to see if there were any survivors.

It was Clary, her bright green eyes fading to a swamp green and her gray shirt stained with blood. The worst part was the bullet hole in her stomach, blood oozing out of the sides and onto the tile floor.

"No no no no Clary you have to stay with me." Jace cradled the girl he pretended to hate. Pretended. She hadn't said yes and he wasn't ready for rejection. Jace was always so rude to Clary, yet she had tried to protect him and so many others. The girl who suffered just as much as Jon had, but she had kept her sanity.

Clary had tried to save them, but one of her brother's bullets landed in her. Jace couldn't cope with the situation.

Clary the girl who rejected him.

Clary the girl whom he treated like nothing.

Clary the girl who's brother was responsible for all this.

Clary, the girl he never admitted he had feeling for.

Clary, Clary, Clary. If only Jace could have held his tongue on that day three years ago. He could have been closer to Clary. Figured out his feeling before it was too late. But he didn't.

No matter how hard Jace tried for a response from Clary he wouldn't get one.

"Jace?" The voice that was once smooth was now jagged and raspy.

"Clary! Clary stay with me you can't die on me!" But his efforts were useless as all he got was a one word answer.

"Bye."

Then the girl Jace loved went limp in his arms.

20 dead, 9 injured. At least twenty now broken famillies, each mournign the loss of their loved ones. Twenty-one new gravestones, everyone heard about how Clary had fought against her brother and lost her life. People finally saw her in teh way she should have been sawn, but no one understood Jon's reasoning. And Jace, Jace never moved on from his first love, and the first of evert October he brings a bouquet of white roses and leaves it at her grave.

 _For death and mourning the color's white._

All the mourning, the cause of one tormented teenager.

I hope you liked it!


End file.
